


Monster in disguise

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Snape seems to never really have held the place of bastard at Hogwarts.





	Monster in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-27 05:55pm to 06:15pm & 2008-08-29 05:35pm to 05:54pm & 2008-09-26 04:04pm to 04:11pm

The celebrations in 'honor' of Voldemort's demise were grand, colorful and - after a while - downright disgusting. Harry stood to the side of the Great Hall, watching others making merry, when his gaze fell on the lonesome figure in the corner. The Potions Master seemed out of place with his somber black robes, the ever present sneer and the dangerously glittering eyes that promised anyone in sight a painful death. Harry heaved a sigh then made his way over. Snape acknowledged him with a nod. "Potter." "Hello, Severus." When an eyebrow was raised, the younger man smiled grimly. "Could we at least pretend to be speaking?" "We are speaking." Came the short retort. Harry bit his tongue, swallowing the hurtful words that threatened to spill. "Yes, but not like we used to." Snape sneered. "Are you trying to make me lose my reputation completely now? Discussing personal business in public, again? It wasn't enough that you broke up with me in front of your friends, now it has to be the whole school?" The words were angrily hissed but they could not hide the pain that had so obviously fueled them. Harry swallowed before catching the other's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Let's talk somewhere else. Please."

"What do you want?" Snape had chosen one of the unused classrooms down the hall, soundproofing it immediately. "What I want is for us to speak again like we used to." Snape gave a short, bitter laugh. "We used to speak during our former relationship. Not before. Why should that change now?" "Because I don't want us to not speak at all." "So because you want it, I should obey?" The reply was even more bitter than the laugh had been. Harry groaned. "Of course not. It's just..." "So you don't want me to obey but I should speak with you anyway." "Yes, but..." "No buts. If you wish for us to speak again, we will speak again. If I wish us not to, I will simply have to deal with it." "Severus, I'm..." "First name basis still? Tell me, who was the one to end the relationship again? Not me, so either I am completely insane or you are trying to hit on me all over again." "Severus..." "Or has it escaped your notice that you are still using it?"

"Severus, I..." "Did you even hear one word I said? Stop using my given name." "Severus..." The name seemed to be a growl; Harry's face becoming red with fury. "Stop using it this instant, or I..." "What?" Harry exploded. "What will you do? Tell on me? Go on, no one's going to believe you anyway, remember? I'm the hero. You are just a former DeathEater." A second after the words were out however, he realized what exactly he had said. The other man took a few steps back, stance going rigid. When he replied, his voice was deadly cold. "If this is what you really think of me, I sincerely regret not seeing it much earlier." A pregnant pause followed, the Potions Master straightening to his full height. "The headmistress will find my resignation on her desk within the hour. Good day, Mr. Potter."


End file.
